11 July 2002 (Radio Mafia)
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *Radio Mafia (Finland) ; YYYY-MM-DD *2002-07-11 ; Comments *Start of show: "John Peel for Radio Mafia. Come into our room." *Peel regards Ann Peebles as "the owner of one of the world's great voices," but admits to not knowing what she is doing or even whether she is still alive. In fact, she released an album called 'Brand New Classics' four years after John said these words. *He reveals that Sheila used to drive a Renault 4 that was so covered with stickers that Japanese tourists went to some considerable extent to photograph it. *The show was repeated on 25 July 2002 (Radio Mafia). Sessions *None Tracklisting *Clinic: 'Come Into Our Room (7")' (Domino) *Ram Trilogy: 'Beastman (12"-Chapter Four)' (RAM) :(JP: 'Every Thursday night, this studio is used for live programmes in my domestic BBC programmes. We've had some people playing here before: Blur played here a couple of times, Loudon Wainwright's been here a couple of times, just loads of people over the last three or four years. Last Thursday, we had the most astonishing performance we've ever had in this room, I mean, absolutely extraordinary, by Nina Nastasia, and I was really pleased that she came. Turned out to be a really nice woman, and her performance, as I say, unbeatable.') See 04 July 2002. *Nina Nastasia: 'In The Graveyard (CD-The Blackened Air)' (Touch And Go) :(JP: 'What was so extraordinary about her performance, really, this is just our house, you know what I mean? It's not like proper studio at all. It doesn't even look much like a studio,just like a room lined with books,and looks like a room with a rather overstated home stereo in the corner of it. And Nina came in, and she was like joking, and we were all laughing, drink had been taken, and a good time was being had by all. In fact, she said that towards the end of the night, she was fairly drunk. Well, I don't think she actually was, but what she did was like five numbers scattered throughout a two-hour programme. However jolly we were all being and whatever was going on, when she started singing, the whole atmosphere in the room just changed in an extraordinary way, not just to melancholy, but to something else which I don't think I've experienced very often in my life before, and it was a very very moving business. At one stage, in one of her songs, the phone rang, and because we don't have things insulated very well, you could hear the phone ringing quite clearly in the programme, and she started giggling halfway through this very serious number, but kept on playing, and finished the number and so forth, and it was just one of those great triumphs.') *Young People: 'Death Don't Have No Mercy (CD-Young People)' (5 Rue Christine) *International Observer: 'Barone (CD-Seen)' (Different Drummer) *Yesterday's Kids: 'Be All Right (CD-Can't Hear Nothin')' (Panic Button) *Ann Peebles: 'Breaking Up Somebody's Home (Compilation CD-If Loving You Is Wrong...20 Cheatin' Heartbreakers)' (Kent) *Cosmobile: 'There (EP-Luna)' *Paul Kalkbrenner: 'Brennt (12")' (BPitch Control) *Wandering Step: 'Reykjavik' (demo) *Lady Fuzz & Isabel Widener: 'Eerie Happenings (Compilation LP-Female Of The Species Vol. 2)' *Sugar Minott: 'No Vacancy' *Flatner & Ingram Project: 'Crystal (12")' (MFS) *Catheters: 'Bleary Haze (CD-Static Dellusions And Stone-Still Days)' (Sub Pop) *(extract from a very old recording of Bizet's 'Carmen') File ;Name *John Peel 10.7.02 (misdated filename) ;Length *00:55:45 ;Other * ;Available *a) John Peel Torrent Compilation 16 of 17 (2004 & Shows from Finnish Radio) *b) 30242 Radio Archive ;Footnotes Category:2002 Category:Peel shows Category:Available online Category:Finnish Radio Category:Radio Mafia